<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рай by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632668">Рай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:19:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dago Dainary/Raide Asato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Кнут мелькает в воздухе так быстро, что образует круги вокруг Рая. Редкое умение и ещё более редкое мастерство, дарованное мальчишке с невозможными золотыми глазами. Он смеётся в бою, не экономит дыхание и бросается туда, где его меньше всего ждут. Неожиданность — козырная карта молодого воина. Он шалеет от крови и смерти, ненависти и отчаяния. Кажется, что мальчишка потерял страх, но всё это ерунда — он просто никогда не умел бояться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Рай танцует войну и она, разборчивая партнёрша, отвечает ему взаимностью, отводя арбалетные стрелы, по косой пуская излишне проворные мечи и внаглую мухлюя в монетку со смертью. Кому как не ему благоволить, кто ещё сможет воспеть её так страстно, как он! Рай — неправильный дух, он шалеет от азарта схватки и пьёт жизнь полной чашей...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Он хищно щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь стекающую из рассеченной брови кровь следующего врага, и переводит дыхание лишь для того, чтобы сделать шаг навстречу, взмахнуть кнутом и убить. Рай ловко уворачивается, добивает врагов, не колеблясь, и без кошмаров сладко спит у походного костра, почти утыкаясь в огонь.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Слишком юный для мудреца, он говорит, вытанцовывая на грани слов замысловатые узоры многослойных смыслов, и улыбается при этом так открыто, что хочется безоговорочно верить. Мальчишка по имени Рай, возможно, станет когда-нибудь для кого-то раем. Если дух что-то берёт, то до дна, но и отдаёт он так же... без остатка последние искры огня.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Черные глаза под золотой чёлкой, голос, под который хочется танцевать, завораживающая притягательность характера... и пропал дух. И румянец по щекам, и сердце пропускает удар, и от случайного прикосновения он вздрагивает, как от самой откровенной ласки, и совсем не понимает, что произошло, но на всё один ответ: "Даго" и, робея, коснуться холодных пальцев, согреть дыханием, остаться рядом, очерчивая огненным кругом защитную сферу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В походах лечить раны, на подлете сжигать стрелы, телом закрывать спину и танцевать жизнь на перевалах, лишь бы смотрел только на него, не отводя взгляда. И после очередной раны Рай не выдерживает, срывается на крик, а в ответ только холод и даже не резкие слова, во много раз хуже — равнодушие. Он задыхается, но, вскинув голову, гордо выходит прочь и осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы сорваться в бег, за слезами не разбирая дороги.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>А гордости и выдержки хватает только до следующего боя. И огненный бич отводит очередной меч, и Дайнари не надо оборачиваться: он чувствует огонь, прикрывающий спину, кожей. Рай танцует зло и отчаянно, когда наседают враги, и молится всем богам разом лишь о том, чтобы ему хватило сил и скорости успеть, успеть всюду. А это чертовски трудно сделать: Принц не стоит на месте, а твари вокруг не дремлют.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И падая на выжженную землю, задыхаясь от оглушающей боли, Рай думает только о том, что не сумел. Он закрывает глаза, уже не слыша крик Даго, который в горячке боя наконец-то нашел то единственное слово, которым можно вымолить прощение и сказать сразу всё. Рай не видит, как мёртвые поднимаются по приказу своего господина и собирают обильную жатву на поле брани. Он не чувствует ласковые прикосновения, ему улыбается Белая Леди и притягивает за руку к себе, шепча о том, что с ней он найдёт покой, стоит только сделать шаг.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В пустоте "каэри" — оглушительно громко, но, кажется, хозяйка посмертных чертогов не слышит, она продолжает улыбаться всё так же приглашающе-располагающе, как торговцы на рынке в дни ярмарок. А Рай отворачивается, уже не слушая её, он идёт... нет, бежит на тихий, едва слышный шёпот, и точно знает, что вернётся. Теперь просто не может не…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti">art by @Taro Amoretti</a>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>